


Южный крест

by Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какой смысл бежать, если дорога – не та?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Южный крест

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в рамках марафона в русском фандоме Weiß Kreuz

* * *  
«Убийца! Скольких ты убил? Как ты можешь обнимать ее такими руками?»  
Обнимать Юрико такими руками было приятно. Кен полагал, что приятно было не только ему. Во всяком случае, Юрико не вырывалась. Она вообще вела себя на удивление покладисто. Просила немногого – скататься с ней за водой к автомату в Сибую 1.  
Уехать в Австралию.

Кен поднес руки к лицу и глубоко втянул в себя воздух, согретый исходящим от кожи теплом. Ладони пахли маслом. Возможно, потому, что снова подтекает вилка в GPZ 2, а может, просто потому, что думалось о Юрико.  
Юрико ассоциировалась у него с мотоциклами.  
Кен подошел к окну и выглянул наружу.  
Вдоль улицы горели фонари. На первом этаже в соседнем доме светилось одинокое окно. Темнели силуэты: семья? Наверное, ужинают.

«Конеко» засыпал – звуки в нем стихали один за другим. Из коридора донеслись негромкие шаги. Кто-то остановился у двери, снова двинулся дальше. Айя?  
Отвернувшись от окна, Кен подошел к шкафу и потянул на себя дверцу. Ряд аккуратно сложенной одежды – привычка, вынесенная из приюта. Футболки, куртки. Джинсы – много джинсов. И очень много свитеров – зеленый, красный, черные. Оранжевый. А этот зачем? Для чего ему вообще столько одежды?  
Кен опустился на пол и скрестил ноги в лодыжках.

Где-то внутри шкафа лежала большая спортивная сумка. Туда Кен сунул все, что оставалось у него после Джей-лиги 3. Кроссовки «Puma», гетры, форму. Мяч, подписанный Масами Ихара 4. Сумка была почти новая – приобрел перед уходом из футбола. После случая куда-нибудь поехать так и не представилось.  
Внизу громко хлопнула дверь.

…Еще одна полка. Халат, носки. Стопка трусов. Все сплошь боксерки – даже купальные плавки.  
До Кена донеслись скрип лестничных ступеней, игривый смех, шелест снимаемой одежды… Понятно, Йоджи. Вот уж у кого боксерок точно нет.  
…Зимняя куртка. В рукаве должны быть шарф и рукавицы. Зимой Кен сильно мерз.  
В Австралии, наверное, тепло.  
«Я не могу уехать. Потому что…»  
Почему?

За стеной громко трахался Йоджи.  
«Ну да, у Йоджи руки не в крови – он убивает леской».

Кен не прислушивался и все равно слышал: тяжелое дыхание, стоны, полные острого удовольствия, крики «Да, да! Глубже, еще… Прошу тебя!» – так непохожие на те, которые они обычно слышали на миссиях.  
«Йоджи хорош», – отметил Кен рассеянно. Ему никак не удавалось вспомнить, как выглядела Юрико, когда любовью занимались они. Как-то не обращал внимания.  
Кен попытался понять, стыдно ему из-за этого или нет? Стыдно не было.  
«Австралия! Кен, ты поедешь?»  
Тогда он промолчал, и, посчитав молчание отказом, Юрико кинулась пить «Фройде».  
Пыталась убить себя.  
«Точнее, продолжить калечить».  
Осознание этого странным образом завораживало.

 

* * *

Кен не заметил, когда воздух в комнате стал сереть. Наверное, так и уснул – пялясь в шкаф.  
Дом оживал. Электронный будильник на полке мигал: полвосьмого утра.  
На кухне кто-то гремел. Айя? Оми? Без разницы.  
Кен неуклюже потянулся. Шея ныла. В заднем кармане джинсов что-то хрустнуло – бумажно, жалобно – принт авиаброни «Magiba airways». Измятый, в пятнах, там, где на него попал пролитый Юрико «напиток здоровья».  
«Мне кажется, если я буду с тобой, все будет в порядке…»

 

* * *

...Ботинки Кен застегивал уже на ходу. Рукав прижатой локтем куртки волочился по полу.  
Подошвы оглушительно грохотали по лестнице. Йоджи, наверное, проснется. Ну и к черту Йоджи.  
«Конеко» был уже открыт. Пришлось лавировать между посетителями, одновременно застегивая куртку и заталкивая выпадающий бумажник обратно в карман.  
– Кен? – в руках у Оми был горшок с геранью, во взгляде – раздраженное неодобрение. – Куда это ты собрался? Ты ведь не собираешься вот так…  
– Оставь его. Пускай идет, – заметил Айя скучным, ровным голосом. – Одни проблемы от него…  
И Кен ушел.

 

* * *

На регистрацию он чуть не опоздал.  
На Юрико был светло-желтый кружевной жакет, длинная юбка и соломенная шляпка.  
– Я уже думала, ты не придешь! Где твой багаж?  
– Нет.  
– Как, совсем?!  
– Совсем.  
– Ну ничего, я захватила за двоих.  
– Считаешь, мне пойдет твое белье?

 

* * *

– Значит, уехал?  
– Да.  
– И мы узнали об этом только на… Какой день? Третий?  
Взгляд у Персии был тяжелым, и Ханаэ с трудом преодолела глупое желание одернуть юбку, слишком короткую для секретарши.  
«Зато в самый раз для любовницы».  
– Сибиряка хватились лишь вчера. Ушел без ничего. Откуда им было знать?..  
– И вправду. Откуда?  
«Я люблю его», – напомнила себе Ханаэ.

Персия («Нет, Сюити. Конечно же, Сюити!») потер подбородок. Отросшая за день щетина портила четкий контур бороды.  
– Сибиряк, Сибиряк, что же мне с тобой делать?  
Сюити сделал паузу и посмотрел на Ханаэ.  
– Нам, – сказала она.  
– Нам, – повторил он.  
– Мы обещали Вайсс, что они смогут выбирать, – напомнила Ханаэ. – Уйти. В конце концов, незаменимых нет. Я подобрала несколько…  
– Ты совершенно не знаешь католиков, – Сюити досадливо покачал головой.  
– И что?  
– Крайне… – он поморщился. – Неприятная публика. Дай только волю, и вот они уже начинают каяться, затем… – Сюити неприятно улыбнулся: – Исповедоваться…  
Невысказанные слова повисли в воздухе.

– Я… позабочусь обо всем, – произнесла она наконец, потому что именно этого Сюити от нее и ждал. – Найду кого-нибудь в Австралии.  
– Нет, не пойдет. Пошли своих.  
Ханаэ помедлила:  
– Вайсс?  
– Не думаешь, что это было бы жестоко?  
Показалось – или в его тоне и впрямь прозвучала издевка?  
– Пошли кого-нибудь…  
– Из?  
– … перспективных новичков. Отличная проверка для любого… кандидата на вакансию.  
– Понадобится время, – предупредила Ханаэ.  
– Не страшно. – В первый раз с начала разговора Сюити улыбнулся по-настоящему. – У тебя есть месяц.  
– Месяц, – повторила она.

Опять. Сюити снова это делал. Азарт, страсть, тяга. Патология. Сейчас он был совсем как брат, совсем как Рейдзи: играл в свои, особенные, игры.  
Рейдзи играл на жизнь, власть и деньги. Постоянно ставил на черное – четырежды черное (губы Ханаэ скривились) – и отыгрывал себе всю Японию. Круг за кругом, раз за разом.  
«Еще немного – и у казино не хватит фишек».

Сюити ставил только на себя.  
На ум, аналитические – и другие способности. Способность предугадывать чужие действия. Способность сделать из кого угодно что угодно. Способность заставить кого угодно сделать то, что угодно. К примеру, тихую застенчивую женщину, воспитанную в духе послушания и верности, – нарушить клятву, изменив своему мужу с его братом. Способность сделать так, чтобы этот брат ни о чем не узнал.  
Рейдзи играл Японией как хотел.  
Сюити играл с Рейдзи.

Ханаэ часто замечала, как Сюити смотрит на запечатленную на фотографии Кикуно. И это не был взгляд влюбленного мужчины.  
Ногти Ханаэ больно впились в ладонь. Кикуно могла не быть для Сюити любимой, зато она была единственной. Единственной, с кем он не угадал. Ее самоубийство оказалось совершенно неожиданным.  
Возможно, именно поэтому он поступил с Мамору так, как поступил. Убив себя, Кикуно уничтожила уверенность Сюити в собственных способностях. В ответ он уничтожил жизнь ее ребенка.

– Зная Сибиряка… Я бы сказал, около месяца и двух недель, – Сюити явно был собой доволен.  
Впервые Ханаэ почувствовала к нему что-то, напоминавшее ненависть.  
«Ты так самоуверен, да, Сюити? Готов поставить на кон все, лишь бы еще раз доказать себе, что никогда не ошибаешься. Пусть даже в случае победы не получишь ничего, а в случае проигрыша потеряешь…»  
А потеряет ли он вообще что-нибудь?  
Вряд ли скандал так уж сильно его затронет – нет доказательств. Редкие брызги грязи, попавшие на мундир, прикроет имя семьи. От гнева брата защитит отец…  
Ханаэ мысленно сравнивала их положение.  
Азарт без риска. Риск без азарта.  
– Значит, месяц и две недели.  
Все-таки она все еще любила Сюити.

* * *

Трассы в Австралии были и впрямь великолепны. Кен убедился в этом почти сразу же: друг Юрико жил в Аделаиде 5 и чтобы туда добраться, следовало пересечь половину страны.  
– Словно медовый месяц, правда, Кен?  
Они опустошили его карточку в первом же банкомате, купив на пригоршню австралийских долларов кое-какую одежду и сняв в прокате старый «ниссан». Кен питал стойкую неприязнь к безналичным расчетам:  
– Не доверяю я деньгам, которые не подержать в руках.  
Юрико плохо владела английским. Кен знал его еще хуже. К счастью, бойкие речевки указателей не нуждались в пояснениях.  
«Сложно сосредоточиться? Вздремни не откладывая».  
Они законопослушно следовали требованиям – и спали друг с другом.  
В первую же ночь Кен настоял на том, чтобы оставить свет. Юрико была изящна, словно статуэтка.  
Вскоре Кен знал ее на память всю – вкус ее пота, губ, волос, слюны. Вяжущий, словно кислота.

 

* * *

В дороге Юрико уставала и часто подолгу спала. Едкий привкус на ее коже с каждой ночью становился все сильнее.  
Машину вел Кен.  
Дорожное полотно легко ложилось под обкатанные шины. Кен слушал приемник, изучал разметку и облупившуюся красную краску капота. Иногда брал спящую Юрико за руку, перебирал ее исхудавшие пальцы и подносил их ко рту.  
Токио был похож на ад. На что похожа Австралия, Кен пока что не понял.

 

* * *

– Не включай.  
– Что?  
– Свет.  
– Почему? Я люблю смотреть на тебя.  
– Не включай.  
В ту ночь Юрико отдавалась Кену с непонятным отчаяньем. Всхлипы, слетавшие с ее губ, были надрывными и горькими. Острые ногти исступленно царапали его спину…  
К завтраку Юрико вышла в наглухо закрытой блузке. Столбик термометра в тени показывал 32°С.  
– Ты простудилась?  
– Нет.  
– Ты заболела?  
К концу недели язвы на ее теле было уже не скрыть.

 

* * *

В хорошие дни струпья были красными, в плохие багровели, словно свежие рубцы. Корка на них никогда не подживала до конца и часто шла прозрачной светло-желтой сукровицей.  
– … Я никуда не поеду! – Воспаленное пятно на щеке Юрико напоминало след от пощечины. – Не хочу, чтобы он видел меня такой! Чтобы хоть кто-нибудь видел меня такой! Тем более ты! Делаешь вид, что все нормально! Касаешься! Целуешь! Спишь со мной! Как ты можешь? – она уже кричала.  
Стены в мотеле были тонкими, словно бумага.  
– Это отвратительно! Ты отвратителен!  
– Юрико. – Кен попытался взять ее за руку.  
– Не прикасайся ко мне!  
– Ты не…  
– Оставь меня в покое! Уходи!  
Замок на двери мягко щелкнул. Кен – ушел.

 

* * *

Вернулся он только на следующий вечер.  
– Кен, – измученная ожиданием и дурными предчувствиями Юрико привстала с постели и нерешительно уставилась на него, не зная, что сказать, желая спросить, все ли у них хорошо, но вместо этого спросила:  
– Где ты был?  
– Ты не хотела уезжать. Нашел работу на стройке.  
Юрико уткнулась ему в грудь и зарыдала от облегчения. Кен утешающе гладил ее по испятнанной красным спине.  
В памяти всплыли слова Йоджи:  
«Как ты можешь обнимать ее такими руками?»  
Кен пожал плечами:  
«Просто. Не боюсь испачкаться».

 

* * *

– …рискующие жизнью безумцы. Бытует мнение: «У гонщиков глаза убийц», – Эми веско кивнула в камеру; количество тепла в ее улыбке было строго дозированным. – Какие же они на самом деле – мотогонщики? Об этом мы и решили узнать сегодня у Серджио Тьеполо, профессионала, неоднократно принимавшего участие в гонках класса супербайк 6 и суперспорт 7. Мистер Тьеполо?  
– Серджио, – гость сверкнул в камеру широкой, обаятельной улыбкой.  
«Неплохо, – отметила Эми одобрительно. – Тренировался».

– На самом деле эти фразы про глаза придумывают сами мотогонщики. Высасывают их практически из пальца. Журналисты знают, как это бывает… – Тьеполо попытался подмигнуть ей, не отводя глаз от объектива. Ненавязчиво оперся на перила. Яркий красный комбинезон с логотипами эффектно облегал широкие плечи.  
«Идиот. Но идиот красивый».  
– Поверьте, мотогонщики скучны, как банковские клерки. Серьезная езда бывает только на соревнованиях. Вне гонок не увидеть ничего по-настоящему опасного или бы…

Вр-р-рум! Врр-ум-врум! Ж-жжух!

Рев двигателя полностью заглушил любые звуки. Мотоцикл промчался мимо и ушел вверх по треку, но даже после этого басовитое урчание мотора продолжало стоять в ушах.  
– Запороли, – оператор опустил камеру.  
Тьеполо проводил мотоциклиста мрачным взглядом. Побагровел, сжал кулаки.  
У кромки гоночного трека, в зрительском секторе, стояли двое. К ним-то, играя желваками, и направился Тьеполо.  
«Тот, что пониже, его тренер. Браз? Нет, Брукс».  
Оператор выгнул бровь, как будто спрашивал, что делать дальше.  
– Не прекращай снимать.  
«Если нам повезет, заснимем скандал. Возможно, даже драку. Драку было бы отлично…»  
Тьеполо не подвел.

– Блядь!  
– А, Тьеполо. Что ты здесь забыл?  
– Даю интервью. Давал – пока твой псих его не запорол! Какого черта он здесь делает?!  
– Ездит.  
Лицо у Брукса было обветренным, нижняя челюсть агрессивно выдавалась вперед.  
– Я проверял вчера: трек был свободен до обеда!  
– Поэтому-то я его и занял. Хидаке следует тренироваться. А если ты хотел покрасоваться перед камерой, тащил бы свою репортершу в клуб или, – Брукс криво ухмыльнулся, – где ты там производишь впечатление на девиц…  
– Ума не приложу, – включился в разговор второй, – как ты можешь допускать Хидаку к гонкам.  
Брукс пожал плечами:  
– Он хороший гонщик.  
– Он псих.  
– Вот потому он и хороший гонщик.

Не сговариваясь, оба посмотрели на трек.  
Черная «хонда», не сбавляя скорости, легла в поворот. Комбинезон на ездоке тоже был черным, без нашивок или логотипов. Плывущий раскаленный воздух смазывал абрис – казалось, с гонщика стекает тьма.  
Эми против воли затаила дыхание.  
«Кажется, из этого и впрямь получится материал…»  
Тьеполо попытался было утянуть ее за руку, но Эми мягко высвободилась.

– Тренер Брукс? Здравствуйте.  
– Здравствуйте, – он безразлично пожал ей руку и вновь вернулся к прерванному разговору. – На редкость обаятельный парнишка. Зрители от него без ума.  
– И спонсоры тоже, – сухо произнес второй.  
– И спонсоры, – не стал спорить Брукс. – Отлично выкладывается на треке. Сегодня, правда, я просил его не гнать.  
– Послушался?  
– Придется. Трек петляет – сильно не разгонишься. Больше двухсот, во всяком случае, не выжать.  
– Уверен?

Рев двигателя стал сильнее.  
– Уже не очень, – Брукс шумно выдохнул. – Добавил оборотов. Ну, сейчас начнется.  
Оператор рядом с Эми громко охнул.  
– Снимай! Ты это снимаешь?! – она теребила его за рубашку.  
– На одном колесе?! Твой псих собирается пройти поворот на одном колесе?! О чем он только думает!

* * *

Кен думал о религиозных таинствах. О тонких просфорах, которые едят во время евхаристии. Сейчас его жизнь была столь же пресной.  
На стройке он не задержался – повезло.

 

* * *

Объект возводили у Бродфордского трека 8. Кен приходил туда после работы, садился в зрительском секторе и наблюдал за гонщиками.  
Юрико было не по душе, если он возвращался слишком рано. Кен начал приходить домой ближе к ночи. Ужин при свечах позволял не только отдать дань романтике или сэкономить на электричестве. В темноте Юрико чувствовала себя свободнее.  
Время можно было коротать и в барах, но это требовало денег. Денег Кену было жаль. Юрико не работала, и они отчаянно нуждались в средствах.  
Бумажник с кредитками оттягивал Кену карман, но после Сиднея денег он больше не снимал, сколь бы тяжелым ни казалось положение.

В тот день Кен не успел пообедать, поэтому, пристроившись на трибунах рядом с двумя мужчинами, открыл пластиковую банку с картофельным салатом и, откусив от хот-дога, уставился на трек: может, удастся увидеть что-нибудь интересное за бесплатно?  
Его желание было удовлетворено.  
Гонщик – единственный на треке – вышел на прямую, ускорился.  
– Хороший отрезок! – донеслась до Кена возбужденная реплика одного из соседей по трибуне. – Бери и газуй!  
Мотоцикл послушно набирал скорость. Внезапно заднее колесо оторвалось от земли – байк и ездок взлетели в воздух. Недолгое падение – гонщик рухнул на спину и сложился напополам. Колени с силой ударили в грудь. Мотоцикл рухнул рядом и заскользил по асфальту.

– Хайсайд 9, – Кен бесстрастно выбрал на корку соус из коробки и сунул остатки хот-дога в рот. – Слишком рано газанул. Тче! Как глупо…  
– Ах ты! – проскрежетал зубами более молодой из двух мужчин.  
– Ах я, – Кен сунул банку в пакет.  
– Тебя бы на его место!  
Вместо ответа Кен пожал печами.  
– В таком случае, – вежливо поинтересовался второй, до этого практически молчавший, – может, покажете себя на треке?  
Вот так Кен и стал вторым пилотом гоночной команды Брукса.

 

* * *  
Новая работа приносила больше денег – и не только денег.  
Адреналин.  
К нему Кен пристрастился со времен Джей-лиги. Ключевые минуты игры… С момента прихода в Вайсс он практически купался в адреналине.  
В команде Кен провел немногим больше года. Одну двадцатую всей жизни – мало. Сейчас этот год казался более реальным, чем остальных девятнадцать.  
На протяжении его жизнь выглядела яркой, полной.  
Кен тосковал по былым ощущениям.  
Буйству красок. Какофонии звуков. И…  
«Чему-то еще?»  
Он покачал головой. По адреналину, только по адреналину. Ну ведь не по убийствам, в самом деле…

Дефицит адреналина. Из-за него песчаные пейзажи Австралии казались еще бесцветнее, чем были на самом деле.  
Стройка не могла предложить ничего возбуждающего. Другое дело, гоночный трек.  
За короткое время Кен заработал сомнительную славу агрессивного ездока. Это удовлетворило его тщеславие, но не его самого. Слишком уж небольшой оказалась отдача.  
Краски не возвращались.  
«Одного риска мало».

Кен чувствовал, что смотрит на ответ – и не видит его. Подсознание издевалось, не давая ни малейшей подсказки. Во снах Кен снова был Сибиряком – и снова убивал. Сны он старался не запоминать.  
Трек исчезал под колесами «хонды». Воображение Кена выстраивало вдоль него ряды трибун и населяло их людьми.  
В каком-то смысле Кен мог властвовать над зрителями – и эта власть ему нравилась. Нравилось заставлять их аплодировать, когда он делал невозможное, бросая мотоцикл в сторону или практически укладывая его на полотно.  
Гонки оказались похожи на футбол гораздо больше, чем Кен себе представлял. Заезд, как и матч, он тоже мысленно просчитывал перед началом.  
«Я могу заставить их кричать свое имя!»

Внутри заныло – сильно, горячо. Вспомнились Юрико и «Фройде».  
Какая-то мысль смутно промелькнула и исчезла прежде, чем он успел ее осознать.  
«Недостаточно быстро», – Кен машинально отвернул ручку газа и едва не вылетел на обочину. Поморщился: на ум опять пришли заученные в детстве католические догмы.  
Церковь не одобряла безрассудный риск, считая его разновидностью суицида.  
Кен и сам был уверен: глупо умереть вот так, на треке, ни за что.  
В Вайсс он рисковал обоснованно.  
Жизнь – за жизнь.  
Такую арифметику Кен понимал.

 

* * *

– Я думал, мы пойдем есть стейк, а не станем соскребать твоего пилота с билл-бордов.  
– Мы и не станем.  
– Потому что он хорош?  
– Потому что для этого у меня есть помощник. Впрочем, парнишка и вправду неплох.  
Хидака вышел на последнюю часть трека, и Брукс махнул рукой: давай сюда. Тот двинулся на следующий круг: сбавить скорость. Подъехал к трибунам, заглушил мотор, снял шлем:  
– Да, тренер Брукс?  
«Мой шанс!» – сообразила Эми.  
– Мистер Хидака? Эми Вотерс, репортер. Хотела бы задать вам несколько вопросов.  
Лицо Хидаки напряглось:  
– Простите, но я не даю интервью.

 

* * *

– Жалко, что этот парень отказался. Впрочем, хватит и того, что мы уже отсняли. Есть даже неплохой крупный план, – оператор шумно выдохнул и вытер лицо подолом футболки. Больше на треке делать было нечего, и они решили вернуться на студию.  
– Ты слишком много куришь, – укорила Эми. – Это тебя убьет.  
– Да, кстати про убьет, – он перехватил камеру поудобнее. – Не стоит показывать в кадре его глаза. Если ты и впрямь решила расшатать стереотипы.

 

* * *

Мисс Джулс, психолог общественной клиники, неловко поерзала на стуле. Влажная от пота виниловая обивка сидения неприятно липла к юбке. Пациентка, девушка лет двадцати, натянуто улыбнулась. Видимые участки ее кожи покрывали нарывающие язвы.  
«Мне столько не платят», – мисс Джулс откашлялась и задала стандартный вопрос, никогда еще не звучавший более глупо:  
– Что вас беспокоит?

 

* * *

–…ему безразлично, как я выгляжу, – пациентка взмахнула рукой, и мисс Джулс с трудом подавила подступившую тошноту.  
– Вы недовольны? Простите, если я…  
– Нет. Вы не понимаете.

 

* * *

Оставшись в Бродфорде, они съехали из мотеля и сняли подержанный трейлер.  
– Словно молодожены, – заметил Кен, когда они въезжали. Юрико вскинула глаза: издевается?! Кен не издевался.  
– Да, – согласилась она тихо. – Как молодожены.

 

* * *

– В фильмах маньяк, – пациентка облизала губы, – похищает женщину и удерживает ее где-нибудь силой. При этом ведет себя так, словно они с ней женаты. Имитирует нормальную жизнь – вплоть до совместного мытья посуды…  
– Вас смущает то, что он моет с вами тарелки? – сухо уточнила мисс Джулс.  
– Нет. Я… Кен как они. Как эти психи. Психи придумывают для себя отдельную вселенную, живут в ней – и ты понятия не имеешь, что происходит – в этой вселенной, у них в голове. Не представляешь, о чем он думает или что сделает в следующую минуту. Знаешь только то, что это ненормально. И что страшно. Господи, как страшно…  
Она умолкла.  
– Послушайте, если он вас обижает, то нужно обратиться в социальную защиту.  
– Обижает? – девушка горько рассмеялась. – Иногда я об этом мечтаю. Если бы он хоть раз меня обидел, у меня бы появился повод убежать.

 

* * *

– Ублюдок! Интервью! – Тьеполо клокотал. – Ты сделал это специально! Выёбывался!  
Кен застегнул перчатку:  
– Я ездил.  
Тьеполо схватил его за отвороты комбинезона:  
– А теперь послушай меня, ты, узкоглазое дерьмо! Хочешь выжить меня из команды?! Не выйдет. Ты второй пилот! Запомнил? Второй! Первый – я! Ты подбираешь то, за чем мне неохота нагибаться! Именно за это тебе и платят. Попробуй еще раз оттянуть внимание на себя – даже не в интервью, в дешевом разговоре, и я тебя…

 

* * *

– …уничтожу!  
Гонки на выносливость – 5-тичасовой аналог Судзуки 10 – подходили к концу. Команда Брукса только что выбыла из соревнований из-за неполадок с подвеской.  
Публика любит победителей. Сейчас трибуны скандировали имя проигравшего. И это было имя не ведущего пилота.  
– Хи-да-ка!  
Кен стоял с закрытыми глазами и купался в криках. Улыбка на его губах была самодовольной, жесткой. Мотоциклетный шлем лежал на сгибе локтя. Мокрые волосы облепили голову.  
– Я ведь предупреждал! – Тьеполо замахнулся. – Если еще хоть раз… – он с силой выбросил кулак вперед.  
Кен мог бы уклониться, но не стал. Чужие костяшки раскровянили ему рот.  
Кен покачнулся, хмыкнул – недоверчиво, счастливо.  
И дал сдачи.

 

* * *

«Хидака, ты уволен!»  
«Почему? Он первый ударил».  
Невидяще глядя в экран телевизора, Джефф поднес ко рту стакан с бурбоном 11. Кубики льда глухо стукнули о стекло. Виски, крепкий, обжигающий, полился в горло. Джефф поморщился.  
Раздались легкие шаги, и в комнату вошла Элис.  
В свободной блузе, в узких слаксах. Все еще сексуальная – вопреки возрасту и долгим годам супружества.  
– Дорогой? Что ты делаешь?  
– Смотрю телевизор.  
Элис проследила за его взглядом, нахмурилась: экран был темным и пустым.  
– Милый, в следующий раз включи его перед тем, как смотреть.  
Джефф усмехнулся:  
– Попробую.  
– Тяжелый день? – руки Элис мягко опустились на его плечи и стали массировать отвердевшие от усталости мышцы.  
– Тяжелый, – согласился он. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, запрокинул голову вверх. Элис поцеловала его, легко, мимолетно – в подбородок, слизала тонкую каплю бурбона – и снова куда-то ушла.  
Джефф с сожалением вздохнул.

Когда она вернулась, виски в стакане оставалось чуть меньше пальца.  
Включив телевизор и выбрав какое-то шоу, жена села рядом. Джефф обнял ее за плечи, вздохнул. На этот раз почти счастливо.  
Кубики льда медленно таяли в стакане …  
… Элис попыталась отодвинуться, и он с недоумением уставился на нее:  
– Что?  
В глубине дома разрывался телефон.  
– Я возьму, – успокоил Джефф жену, приветствуя возможность отвлечься от неприятных мыслей – пусть даже и на несколько минут.

* * *

– Да?  
– Здорово, Брукс!  
– Кейн, ты?  
– Ага. Ну, как оно?  
– Твоими молитвами.  
– Я, между прочим, атеист.  
– Помню. Чего тебе?  
– Предложение, старик! Я собираюсь сделать тебе совершенно роскошное предложение!  
– Спасибо, но у меня уже есть жена.  
– Засранец.  
– Ну, давай послушаем.  
– «Хонда» ищет гонщиков для второй команды на национальный супербайк. Я мог бы включить тебя в пробный заезд. Давно уже пора перебираться на серьезный уровень, а не гонять в глубинке с велосипедистами. Ну, как тебе?  
Джефф прижался лбом к стене – и вправду роскошное предложение.  
«Твою мать, Хидака! Выбрал время!»  
– Как ты на это смотришь? Да?  
– Нет, – выдавил Джефф, едва не откусив себе язык.  
– Как это нет?! Ты что, спятил?!

Джефф вздохнул: не вовремя, как же все это не вовремя…  
– У меня нет команды.  
– Э?  
– Тьеполо в больнице, – Джефф потер глаза, жалея, что не захватил с собой стакан с остатками виски.  
– Не удержался на треке? Я слышал краем уха, что сегодня на 5-ти часах кто-то разбился, но не думал…  
– Это не авария.  
– А что?  
Джефф закрыл глаза:  
– Сотрясение мозга. Сломаны нос, два ребра. Повреждена челюсть…  
На том конце провода присвистнули.  
– Что с ним случилось?  
«Хидака с ним случился».  
Джефф промолчал.

– Ну, хорошо, а что второй пилот? Ты, кажется, упоминал какого-то японца.  
– Он-то и уложил Тьеполо на больничную койку.  
– Господи, Брукс! Ты нанял сумоиста?  
– Я нанял невменяемого психа.  
– И как он? Хорош?  
– Хорош. Но я его уже уволил… Отстранил…  
– Так отстранил или уволил? – уточнил с нажимом Кейн.  
– Не знаю, – огрызнулся Джефф. – Я не решил. Нужно…

 

* * *

…подумать. Кен поднес ко рту кофейную кружку и сделал неторопливый глоток. Кофе был горьким и горячим. Кофе был хорошим – Кен предпочел бы пиво. И все-таки пил кофе: нужно было подумать.  
Тонкие темно-бордовые полоски линовали скатерть на крупные белые клетки. Держатель для салфеток был расписан голубыми зайцами. Кен различал мельчайшие оттенки цвета.  
Краски вернулись.  
Кен вытянул ноги и потер пальцем теплую керамику кружки.  
В воздухе витал запах выпечки и чего-то мясного.  
Кен не ел с самого утра, однако чувствовал себя сытым. Тело набралось приятной усталостью, словно после хорошего секса.

Думать не хотелось. Хотелось сидеть и смаковать ощущение неги. Хотелось любоваться красками, которые вернулись так неожиданно и которые были еще прекраснее, чем помнилось. Здесь и сейчас Кену было хорошо. Какая разница, почему?  
Он вздохнул.  
Есть вещи, которые необходимо делать. Обязательства. Пусть даже эти обязательства накладываешь на себя сам.  
Итак…  
«Я избил Тьеполо. Мне это понравилось».  
Кен отпил из кружки, словно ставил точку.  
«Стресс?»  
Снова сделал паузу, позволяя себе остановиться на этом, пока еще безопасном, объяснении. Усмехнулся, покачал головой.  
«Я избил Тьеполо – мне это понравилось».  
Кивнул. Так – правильно.

Кен помнил каждое свое движение – сердце от этих воспоминаний приятно щемило. Помнил, как напрягалось тело, как сам он купался в знании, в абсолютной уверенности: ударит сюда – и почувствует: как подаются под пальцами ребра, как сминаются ткани. Увидит, как чернеют, засыхая, кровавые сгустки, услышит, как задыхается, как захлебывается тот, другой – болью и криками… Как злость в его глазах сменяется недоумением, недоверием, и почти сразу же – страхом. Когда он понимает, что умрет. Кен помнил, как ловил свое отражение в чужих зрачках…  
В начале драки он лишь задевал противника, делая машинальную поправку на багнаки. Багнаки, которых на нем не было – и которые он пытался активировать, вжимая пальцы в середину ладони перед тем, как нанести самый первый удар.  
«Я бы его убил. Хотел убить».

Кен вспомнил свои сны. Ответ и впрямь всегда лежал перед глазами.  
Кен ожидал волны горячего стыда и отвращения к себе, но чувствовал лишь легкую досаду.  
Убийство это плохо.  
Раньше понимание этого факта было абсолютным – ведь так твердили все: монахини, общество, Йоджи…  
Сейчас Кен был один, далеко – и некому было напомнить ему, что убийство это плохо.  
Сам же он этого не чувствовал.  
Знал – но не чувствовал.  
Как может быть плохим то, из-за чего ему так хорошо?  
«Мне нравится убивать. Я хочу убивать».  
Эти слова не вызывали отторжения.

Кен хмыкнул: стоило бросать убийства, чтобы понять, что они тебе нравятся.  
«И что дальше»?  
Он осторожно исследовал свои ощущения.  
«Что важно? Сам факт смерти?»  
Покачал головой: нет, слишком созерцательно.  
«Не для меня. Убийство?»

Кен уставился на стоявшую у прилавка официантку. Девушка была совершенно не похожей на Юрико. Среднего роста, с неразвитыми, мальчишескими, формами и веснушчатым личиком.  
Кен попытался представить, как он ее убивает.  
Руки сомкнутся на шее, не сильно, почти игриво – сперва она ничего не поймет. Продолжит улыбаться… Кен тоже будет улыбаться. И усиливать нажим. В ее глазах забрезжит недоумение, она будет просить, чтобы он прекратил, попытается оттолкнуть – недоумение сменится пониманием.  
«Слишком поздно».  
Она будет хватать его за руки и оставлять на них глубокие следы ногтей. Лицо ее начнет синеть…  
Кен вздохнул, опустил голову.  
Мысленная картинка оставила его равнодушным.  
«Слишком уж просто. Не… – он замялся в поисках нужного слова. – Неинтересно».  
– Можно? – Кен поднял глаза. Официантка.  
Он улыбнулся:  
– Да?  
«А ведь я и впрямь мог бы ее убить. Дождаться после работы и предложить подвезти домой. Девушке не стоит ходить по ночам одной. Слишком опасно».

Кен почти видел: вот она, смущаясь, принимает его приглашение и садится на мотоцикл, стараясь, чтобы юбка не задралась и кто-нибудь (точнее сам Кен) не увидел ее трусиков, вот робко обнимает сзади, делая все, чтобы не прижиматься слишком сильно, вот зарывается лицом ему в куртку…  
«Тело можно было бы спрятать в лесу. Или бросить в Санди-Крик».  
Официантка с ожиданием смотрела на него.  
– Просите, что? – Кен виновато улыбнулся.  
Она покраснела:  
– Я заканчиваю через три часа. Если вы подождете, мы могли бы…  
«А ведь она решила, что я на нее запал. Еще бы – я ведь так смотрел…»  
– Очень хотелось бы, – Кен говорил почти искренне, – но мне уже пора.

Он встал из-за стола, наклонился, поцеловал ее в щеку, бросил на стол купюру, достаточно крупную, чтобы хватило на чаевые, и вышел на улицу.  
Прошел мимо стоянки, где запарковал мотоцикл – подержанный «кавасаки», на время выданный Бруксом.  
«Мне нравится убивать».  
Кен поддел носком ботинка пустую жестяную банку.  
«Дерьмо. Впрочем, – он философски пожал плечами, – могло быть и хуже».  
Кен контролировал себя – желание не управляло им.  
Однако отсутствие эмоционального сопротивления убийству беспокоило. Оно могло означать отсутствие внутреннего запрета – первый шаг на пути к тому, чтобы скатиться еще ниже, чем он уже был.  
«Не чувствуя, что это плохо, я не могу быть до конца уверен в том, что это плохо. Если я не уверен до конца… Могу поддаться – и попробовать».  
Кен покачал головой.  
«Я не могу себе доверять».  
Нахмурился. В Вайсс было проще: ему говорили – и он убивал. Тех, кто заслуживал смерти – или?..  
Ответа на этот вопрос у Кена не было.

 

* * *

Жилая часть города закончилась, и началась промышленная. Дорога запетляла среди многочисленных складов, в которых держали бумагу, производимую на местной фабрике. Громада последней темнела неподалеку.  
Кен подошел к ограде, продел пальцы в ячейки сетки. То тут, то там на территории фабрики вспыхивали огни – яркие красные и тусклые желтые.  
Послышался негромкий звук шагов.  
«Охрана? Может быть, обход?»  
Почему-то Кен так не думал.  
Он двинулся назад, к стоянке. Кто бы там ни был, Кена это не касалось.  
Из темноты возникла чья-то фигура. Свет фонарей отбросил ее тень прямо под ноги.  
– Умри! Тварь!  
«… тьмы?»

 

* * *

Нападавший был похож на Оми.  
Лет восемнадцать, мягкие волосы, к поясу джинсов прикреплен портативный DAT-плеер. В правом глазу торчал кансаси 12: умер от своего же оружия.  
Сунув руки в карманы куртки, Кен наклонился над телом.  
– Совсем пацан, – произнес он с сожалением. – Жить бы еще и жить.  
Пожав плечами, Кен пошел к стоянке.  
Теперь он наконец-то получил ответы. Даже на те вопросы, которых не задавал.

 

* * *

– Я дома!  
Юрико Кен увидел с самого порога – свет в трейлере горел везде. Она сидела в кресле: руки сложены на коленях, на губах застыла неуверенная улыбка. Ждала.  
– Сейчас.  
Кен прошел в ванную. Открыл кран, намылил руки.  
Внимательно осмотрел лицо – нет ли кровавых мазков на щеках или лбу. Довольно кивнул, вытерся, вышел в комнату.  
– Ну вот.  
Юрико нервно теребила кромку блузки.  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, затем одновременно заговорили:  
– Кен, я ухожу от тебя.  
– Я возвращаюсь в Японию.

* * *

– С возвращением, Хидака-сан, – сотрудница таможенной службы протянула Кену паспорт.  
– Спасибо.  
Он поправил на плече сползающий ремень спортивной сумки: интересно, скажет ли ему эти слова еще кто-нибудь?  
«Вряд ли».  
Пожав плечами, Кен двинулся мимо висящего на стене плаката «Добро пожаловать в Новый Международный Аэропорт Токио! 13» в зал прилета.

Терминал был заполнен людьми – новоприбывшими, улетавшими. Диспетчер объявляла посадки на рейс, шумно грохотал багаж…  
Какое-то время Кен просто стоял, впитывая в себя звуки беглой японской речи.  
Кто-то толкнул его в плечо, затем еще раз – сильнее. По ноге проехало колесо чемодана…  
– С вами все в порядке?  
Сотрудник службы безопасности аэропорта.  
– Спасибо, да.  
«Пока что да».

Бурный человеческий поток увлек Кена к информационным табло. Поколебавшись: поезд или автобус? – он начал пробираться к железнодорожным станциям.  
Став в очередь к билетным кассам «Скайлайнер» 14, Кен с сожалением отметил, что преодолеть расстояние, отделявшее Нариту от Токио, было бы гораздо проще на мотоцикле.  
«Интересно, где он сейчас? Наверное, забрал эвакуатор».  
Кен вздохнул.  
День отлета помнился так, словно это было вчера. Тогда Кен бросился в здание аэропорта, едва успев запарковать «кавасаки», – спешил к Юрико.  
Юрико…

 

* * *

В красно-белом комбинезоне, в высоких ботинках…  
Потрогав обтекатель мотоцикла, она зачем-то поднесла руку к шлему.  
Мотоэкипировка закрывала ее всю – от головы до ног – не оставляя даже сантиметра обнаженной кожи.  
– Кажется… – произнесла Юрико неуверенно. – Я могла бы к этому привыкнуть.  
Кен поймал ее затянутую в перчатку руку.  
– Снова.  
– Что?  
– Привыкнуть снова.  
Даже не видя лица Юрико, Кен был уверен, что она улыбается.  
– Привыкнуть снова, – повторила она задумчиво.  
Кен притянул ее к себе, обнял. Юрико не сопротивлялась.  
– Все будет хорошо.  
Она кивнула:  
– Знаю.

 

* * *

В забегаловке вкусно пахло мясом и кисло-сладким соусом. Кухня в Австралии оказалась не такой плохой, как Кен опасался, однако сейчас, вдыхая привычные, знакомые с детства запахи, он понял, как сильно соскучился по местной стряпне.  
В желудке предвкушающе урчало.  
Заказав большой гюдон 15, Кен устроился у стойки и, наблюдая, как хозяин, суровый пожилой японец, ловко разделывает говядину на тонкие полоски, попытался взвесить свои будущие действия – еще раз, перед тем, как все начнется. Пожал плечами: бессмысленно. Он может сделать только первый ход – потом придется действовать по ситуации, в зависимости от реакции остальных. Начал было прикидывать эту реакцию для Вайсс, но покачал головой и приказал себе прекратить. Кен мог бы угадать, в конце концов, он неплохо их знал. С другой стороны, им тоже казалось, что они его знают…  
«Неважно».

Гораздо больше сейчас его заботила реакция Критикер.  
Приказ на устранение был отдан – кому? Вайсс?  
Кен сомневался. Будь это так, в Австралии его бы отыскал не подросток, необученный и неопытный. Кен мельком задумался, была ли у убитого семья? Ждет ли его кто-нибудь? Да нет, вряд ли. В Критикер не слишком привечали семейных. Ну, разве что Айю. Но Айя не в счет.  
Формально Кен не сделал ничего плохого – просто ушел. Так мог бы поступить любой из Вайсс.  
«Будь им куда уйти».

Вайсс… Что они будут делать, если им прикажут его убить?  
И что будет делать он?  
«Йоджи, Оми. Айя. Я не хочу их убивать. Но… Умирать я тоже не хочу».  
Придется много говорить. Не так. Придется лгать.  
Кен нахмурился, переворошил рис. Лгать он не любил и подозревал, что не очень-то умеет.  
«Значит, придется сказать правду. В каком-то смысле это будет даже забавно».  
– Простите, где здесь телефон?

 

* * *

«Конеко» был таким же, как ему запомнилось: цветы, много девушек. Оми орудовал лейкой («Моей лейкой»), Айя обирал засохшие листья с бегоний. Йоджи безуспешно пытался опустить на землю пальму в кадке – школьницы заполнили вокруг него каждый свободный дюйм пространства.  
«Цена популярности», – Кен усмехнулся и окликнул.  
– Эй!  
Оми разинул рот. Вода из лейки полилась прямо на кроссовки.  
– Кен-кун!  
Йоджи тоже повернулся – узнал голос:  
– Кен!  
– Надеюсь, моя комната еще свободна?  
– Я же говорил: вернется, – Айя хмуро затолкал увядшие листья в пакет для мусора. – Одни проблемы от него…  
Кен ухмыльнулся. Что-то не менялось никогда.

 

* * *

– За вещами?  
Потуже обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, Кен поднял глаза на Йоджи. Тот стоял, привалившись к стене ванной комнаты, и курил.  
«И до всего ему есть дело».  
– В команду.  
– Надолго?  
Кен пожал плечами:  
– Пока не убьют.  
Пошел к себе, оставляя на полу отпечатки влажных ступней.  
Йоджи двинулся следом.  
– Почему?  
Кен не ответил. Вошел в комнату, направился к шкафу. Йоджи остался маячить в проеме.  
Сдернув полотенце, Кен уронил его на пол и потянулся за бельем.  
«Боксерки».  
– А как же Юрико?  
Кен посмотрел на Йоджи: взгляды их встретились.  
– Не удержал. Слишком скользкие руки…

 

* * *

– Он изменился, – Йоджи вышагивал по кухне, делая глубокие нервные затяжки.  
Айя сидел за столом. Рядом с ним стыл позабытый чай.  
Оми опирался на столешницу и молча наблюдал за остальными. Выражение его лица было участливым, однако глаза оставались холодными.  
Айя вздернул бровь.  
– И что?  
– Он уже не тот, кого мы знали. Тебя это не беспокоит?  
Тот пожал плечами:  
– Пока что он не сделал ничего, что бы меня обеспокоило.  
– Он изменился!  
Губы Айи сжались в тонкую полоску:  
– Кадки за тебя он таскает по-прежнему.  
Встав из-за стола, Айя вышел из кухни.  
– Оми? – Йоджи посмотрел на младшего.  
– Ну, – Оми сделал небольшую паузу. – Приятно видеть Кена снова – я за ним скучал.  
Кивнул и тоже направился к выходу.  
Йоджи проводил его тяжелым взглядом.  
Сказанного было слишком мало, чтобы понять, что Оми думает на самом деле, – и в то же время достаточно, чтобы прикидывать, чего тот не озвучил вслух.

 

* * *

«…извинения за неприятности, которые причинил мой уход... опять вернуться в команду…»  
Автоответчик мигал: удалить прослушанное сообщение?  
Ханаэ собрала осколки чашки. Пролитый кофе собрался на полу уродливой лужей.  
«Сибиряк. В Токио? Как? Почему?»  
Осень 16 звонил ей пару дней назад из Бродфорда: Хидаку показали в местных новостях. Больше сообщений от Осени не поступало.  
Тогда Ханаэ это не встревожило: они поддерживали связь нерегулярно. Она рассчитывала на Осень.  
«Зря».  
Где он сейчас? Тоже в Токио?

Ханаэ позвонила в Бродфорд и попросила соединить ее с постояльцем из 15-го номера. Ее соединили с полицией.  
Она повесила трубку.  
«Арестован? Если да, то что он может рассказать?»  
Что-то подсказывало Ханаэ, что Осень уже никому ничего не расскажет.  
Снова набрав Австралию, она представилась туроператором и поинтересовалась, что произошло, и может ли она поговорить со своим клиентом. Ей сообщили, что ее клиент убит и... Дальше Ханаэ слушать не стала.  
«Сообщение. Во сколько Сибиряк его оставил?»  
После того, как он воспользовался автоответчиком, прошло уже… Ханаэ сверилась с дисплеем: больше девяти часов.  
Плохо. Очень плохо.

Хидака. Что именно он знает? Как много успел рассказать остальным?  
«Спокойно, – ногти Ханаэ впились в ладонь. – Он говорил о возвращении в команду».  
Ханаэ набрала Сюити.  
«Ваш абонент…»  
Застонав, она вдавила кнопку сброса в корпус.  
Сюити выключал телефон только когда был с ней. С той женщиной.  
Представить это было просто, даже слишком. Сюити, на коленях, перед той, другой, бесстыдно прижимающей его голову к своему обнаженному животу. Сюити покрывает ее тело поцелуями. Его борода царапает ее кожу, оставляя мелкие красные отметины, когда он исступленно шепчет:  
– Королева… моя королева…  
«Нет. Думай о Сибиряке».  
Возможно, он ничего не знает. Догадывается, но не знает. Нужно заткнуть ему рот, нужно…

 

* * *

– Добрый вечер, – придержав ролету, Оми подождал, пока Ханаэ войдет внутрь, и только после этого защелкнул замок. «Конеко» закрывался на ночь.  
– Где Сибиряк?  
– Пойдемте.  
Вайсс были в гостиной. Айя листал покет-бук. Свет лампы бил ему в глаза. Можно ли при таком освещении вообще что-нибудь разобрать? Кен смотрел телевизор. Йоджи сидел рядом и курил, разглядывая Хидаку едва ли в упор. Того это не беспокоило.  
– Вайсс.  
Кен убавил звук. Йоджи начал подниматься с дивана. Айя закрыл книгу.  
Ханаэ покачала головой:  
– Нет, только Сибиряк.

 

* * *

«Он изменился. Стал…»  
Взрослее? Жестче?  
Ханаэ никак не могла разобрать выражение его глаз, и это ее раздражало.  
– Ты хочешь вернуться в команду.  
Он кивнул.  
Не лжет.  
– Почему?  
– Не хочу, чтобы страдали невинные люди.  
Читать Сибиряка было легко, намного легче, чем кого-либо другого. Он никогда не закрывался до конца. Сейчас он тоже говорил правду. Почему-то по спине Ханаэ пробежал мороз.  
– А как же твоя девушка?  
Глаза Хидаки казались черными.  
– Я… – он посмотрел на свои руки. – Думал, мы будем счастливы. Но… – он помолчал. – Та история, с «Фройде»… После приезда в Австралию состояние Юрико ухудшилось…  
– Она мертва?  
– Пока что нет.  
«Совсем как после той истории с Джей-лигой. Тогда была карьера, теперь любовь. И он опять хочет мстить. Только не знает, кому. Сибиряку нужен враг, так ему проще».

Ханаэ удовлетворенно кивнула. И ни слова о покушении, ни слова о том, что Критикер хотят его убить. А ведь он бы не молчал. Только не Сибиряк.  
Ну что ж, теперь хотя бы не придется ломать голову, кем его заменить.  
И все же что-то ее мучило. Наверное, слова Сюити – Ханаэ не могла оставить их без внимания. Ей нужно было знать. Для себя. Она должна была узнать.  
– Скажи… Ты уверен? Что хочешь вернуться?  
– Да.  
– Подумай. У тебя еще есть шанс.  
– На что?  
– Новая жизнь, – напомнила она, – через раскаянье. Раскаянье – через исповедь…  
Хидака устремил на нее странный взгляд, и на какое-то мгновение Ханаэ почувствовала себя совершенной дурой.  
– Слишком поздно - исповедоваться.

* * *

Вайсс ждали их в гостиной. Йоджи снова курил. Оми недовольно держал перед ним пепельницу. Айя задумчиво вертел в руках пульт.  
Остановившись на пороге, Кен пропустил Мэнкс вперед.  
Оми увидел их первым.  
– И что теперь…  
«Все закончилось?» – взгляд Кена скользил по лицам товарищей.  
Нет, все только начинается.  
– …конечно, я должна еще поговорить с Персией…  
Замкнутое, настороженное выражение – Оми. Растерянность и недоверие – Йоджи. Вызывающее безразличие – Айя.  
– …но думаю…  
«Я должен найти того, кто станет выбирать за меня. Судью, чей выбор будет правильным...»  
– …не вижу причин, по которым…  
«…Того, кто укажет мне цель. Того, кто укажет мне жертву…»  
– …Сибиряк не мог бы…  
«…Свое безумие я удержу сам. Мне нужен тот, кто удержит меня…»  
– …вернуться в команду…  
«...Тот, за кем я смогу пойти…»  
Взгляд Кена на секунду задержался на Айе – и снова двинулся дальше.  
«Все только начинается».

 

* * *

В последний раз проверив, как сидит жакет, Ханаэ постучала в дверь.  
– А, Китада! – Персия («Сюити, глупая! Сюити! Сколько можно…») приглашающе махнул рукой. – Входи.

________  
_Примечания по тексту_ :

1 **Сибуя** – один из 23-х специальных районов Токио.

3 **Джей-лига** – профессиональная футбольная лига Японии. Состоит из двух дивизионов: J. League Дивизион 1 и J. League Дивизион 2.

4 **Масами Ихара** – обладатель рекорда по числу проведенных за сборную Японии матчей. Многолетний капитан национальной команды. В 1995 году Ихара был назван лучшим футболистом Азии. Все свою карьеру провел в японских клубах, поэтому практически неизвестен европейским болельщикам.

5 **Аделаида** (англ. Adelaide) – столица и самый большой город штата Южная Австралия, пятый по величине город страны, с населением более 1,1 миллиона человек в 2004.

6 **Супербайк** – разновидность кольцевых гонок на мотоциклах, в основе которых лежат серийные конструкции, находящиеся в свободной продаже. Гонки Супербайка зародились в Америке в 60-х гг XX века, а в 1988 году состоялся первый Чемпионат Мира по Супербайку.

7 **Суперспорт** – исходя из принципа близости к дорожным мотоциклам, появились разные классы Супербайка. Высшим классом является сам Супербайк, в который входят мотоциклы с двигателями рабочим объемом до 1000см³, но с 2008 года под давлением итальянского производителя Дукати допускаются также мотоциклы с 2-цилиндровыми двигателями рабочим объемом до 1200см³. В этом классе допускается широкая модификация первоначальной конструкции. Шины – гоночный слик.  
Кроме того существует младший класс Суперспорт, в котором выступают мотоциклы с 4-цилиндровыми двигателями рабочим объемом 400-600см³, либо 2-цилиндровыми объемом 600-750см³ для которых объем переделок значительно меньше, а гонщики вынуждены использовать дорожные шины с «шоссейным протектором». Гонки класса Суперспорт сопровождают этапы Супербайка и часто служат школой молодым гонщикам.

8 **Бродфорский трек** – распространенное название Государственного Мотокомплекса в штате Виктория, Австралия. Расположен у г. Бродфорда, на расстоянии 88 км от г. Мельбурна. Комплекс насчитывает 8 треков для различных типов гонок и занимает 96 га. Бродфордский трек для шоссейно-кольцевых гонок (длина – 2,16 км, ширина – 10 м) используется для проведения мотогонок и тестирования автомобилей.

9 **Хайсайд (highside)** – падение с мотоцикла, когда седло находится относительно высоко от асфальта. При этом возможны разные варианты вылета, но обычно падение происходит так, что мотоцикл скользит следом за упавшим мотоциклистом. При хайсайде нужно группироваться при скольжении по асфальту, чтобы мотоцикл не догнал и не придавил.

10 **Судзука** – трасса Формулы-1, находится в городе Судзука, префектура Миэ, Япония. Место проведения входящих в чемпионат Формулы-1 Гран-при Японии в 1987-2006 годах. Каждый год на трассе Судзуки проходит 8-мичасовая мотогонка на выносливость. Заезд длится 8 часов подряд. Команды состоят из 2-х гонщиков, которые сменяют друг друга. Максимально разрешенное время езды одного гонщика – 60% времени всей гонки.

11 **Бурбон** – тип американского виски.

12 **Кансаси** – тонкие костяные, деревянные или металлические стеки, длина которых достигает 20 см. Выполнены в виде заколки для волос, используются в качестве колющего оружия для поражения определенных точек на теле противника.

13 **Новый Международный Аэропорт Токио** – официальное название Международного аэропорта Нарита до 2004 г.

14 **«Скайлайнер»** («Skyliner») – поезд-экспресс сообщением «Аэропорт «Нарита» – Токио». Конечные остановки маршрута – станции Кейсей Уэно и Аэропорт Нарита, промежуточные – станция Ниппори и станция Аэропорт, терминал № 2.

15 **Гюдон** – это лежащая на рисе нарезанная тонкими пластинами и обжаренная с луком в соусе говядина.

16 **Осень** – одна из костей для маджонга категории «Цветы». «Классическим» в маджонге принято считать набор из 144 костей, включающий 6 типов и 42 разновидности костей. Типы можно разделить на три категории: масти, благородные кости (козыри) и цветы. Категория «цветы» представлена 2-мя подкатегорями и 8-мью костями – собственно цветы (слива, орхидея, хризантема и бамбук) и времена года / сезоны (весна, лето, осень, зима).


End file.
